


Far Away

by There_Was_A_Kat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Love, M/M, Memories, Stopwatches, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Kat/pseuds/There_Was_A_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After C.O.E Jack is walking through a market on a distant planet and someone calls his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone :)

Ghosts whisper intimately in my ear where only his voice should have been heard. I feel the wind caressing my arm, just as his fingers did. In small ways it's like the world doesn't want me to forget him.

There is a silence in my heart now, where in a previous time, his love would have rioted around and drove me crazy. The gap on my bed is exactly his size and shape, and the indent is still in the pillow that is head last rested on.

The nights seem colder than usual, if that is even possible. When nights would get cold, we used to get as close as possible to each other and lay there until we both fell asleep. Those were the only nights I could sleep solidly.

I miss him. 

There is absolutely no denying that I miss him. His charisma could fill a room as much as his coffee perfectly filled our mugs. It's like he is still here, in so many different ways. 

These days, I still think I see him walking out of a coffee shop. A tall, slim, pale man with dark brown hair, in a suit, holding a coffee- it has to be him! Then I realise it can't be.

And it hurts.

I've walked across the surface of the majority of planets, but I don't notice where my feet take me anymore. But there was one planet, destined to change my existence from the moment I stepped onto the paved streets. As I was walking through a crowded street market, so far from home, someone called my name.

"Jack Harkness."

No one has spoken my name in years.

"Jack Harkness."

I turn around and find myself face to face with a pure white figure. I've been around this species for ages, so I was not surprised by the deep carvings they all had on their perfect alabaster skin. I was surprised, however to the youthful air around this particular woman. Her eyes shone so brightly, as only the young ones of this race did, her deep blue hair floated around her shoulders and over her chest. She had too many carvings to be young, but too little depth in her eyes to be old.

"You are Captain Jack?" Her voice curls around the words as the vortex manipulator translates it into my head.

I haven't spoken in over a year, and I wasn't going to break it to say one word. So I raised my eyebrow.

"I have something for you. You come with me."

Her graceful legs carried her towards a stall, set up on the furthest side of the street. One look at it and there were small stabs behind my eyes. I couldn't deal with anything that reminded me off him. So turning my back on the stopwatches, I walked away from the stall. A firm arm grasped me and pulled me back.

"Nice man left this here. Tall man- dark coat, pale skin, dark hair, all tousled. Sound familiar?"

She released my arm, using her nimble fingers instead to sieve through multiple stopwatches, her hands finally clasping a medium sized silver device. Her hands moved quickly, and she bundled my two hands to form a bowl, and gently placed the slim disk into my palms.

As she closed my immobile fingers over the watch, this unknown woman placed her forehead against my own and whispered something to me in her native language.

"Atak loie nielk."

In my head, it automatically translated.

'He has been waiting.'

Nodding to show I understood what she was saying, I smiled as best I could, and walked away from her. I kept walking until I was back in the safety of the hotel room, where no one could follow me unless they had a vortex manipulator to override the locks, which was no one in this day and age.

I sat down on the hard wooden chair at the kitchen table and with trembling fingers; I pressed the small round button on the top of my lover's favourite watch.

At first I saw nothing. There was no secret note or anything special in it, just a circle of numbers protected underneath sturdy glass. Then I turned it to the sun. The rays caught the reflection and bounced off the engraved letters that I hadn't noticed.

'Jack. Tu cyfrwng myn na fi cyfan byd.'

**Author's Note:**

> The rough translation is "Jack. You mean more than my whole world"


End file.
